Jiǔ
by Gotaru
Summary: Los nueve pasos que Roy transita en pos de aceptarse a sí mismo. One-shot! [Traducción autorizada de "Jiǔ" por agentcalliope]


**D isclaimer I: **ellos son de **Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **D isclaimer II: **gracias, **agentcalliope. :')**

* * *

 **Jiǔ**

* * *

Por:

agentcalliope

* * *

 **...**

 **Jiǔ** (九): _nueve_ en castellano.

 **...**

* * *

 **I.**

Es la primera vez que se da cuenta de que él es diferente.

Roy se detiene, el lápiz todavía presionado contra el papel. A su alrededor, los niños parlotean del modo en que éstos lo hacen cuando, aun si es sólo durante un minuto, la maestra se ha ido del salón. Debajo del pupitre de madera, sus piernas dejan de balancearse y entorna los ojos para mirar a la niña frente a él.

― ¿Disculpa?

― _Dije_ ―resopla ella, con las manos en las caderas―, ¿de dónde eres?

―No entiendo ―y realmente no lo hace.

―No eres Amestrino ―remarca la niña―. No puedes serlo. Mira tu piel y tus ojos ―ella lo señala con un dedo―. Así que, ¿de dónde _eres_ , Roy?

Roy parpadea. La mira a ella, con su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules. Mira al niño a su lado, a todos los demás que hay en el salón. Algunos de ellos tienen el cabello oscuro, como él, pero ninguno de ellos posee ojos como los suyos; rasgados y oscuros. Ninguno de ellos tiene la tonalidad pálida y blanquecina de su cuerpo.

Roy traga saliva. Entonces frunce el ceño y su mandíbula se endurece. Su mano, que aprieta con fuerza el lápiz, comienza a temblar ligeramente.

―Soy Amestrino, Lucy. Al igual que tú. ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a alguien más?

Ella retrocede un paso. Su labio inferior tiembla y, por un momento, Roy se siente culpable.

― ¡Sólo preguntaba! ¡No tenías que ser rudo conmigo! ―Lucy esnifa y se aleja caminando de él.

Roy intenta enfocar su atención de vuelta a sus deberes, pero las palabras en la página se antojan borrosas.

Cuando llega a casa Roy ignora a su hermana Vanessa, quien lo está esperando en la puerta. Ignora a Irene, quien lo espera con su bocadillo de la tarde y un pedazo de pastel que ella siempre saca, a escondidas, de la cocina para dárselo a él. Ignora a su tía, sube por las escaleras y no hace caso a su llamado mientras entra al baño y le pone el seguro a la puerta.

Roy arrastra un taburete, se para en el mismo y se mira en el espejo.

― ¿Todo está bien ahí dentro? ―Madame Christmas toca la puerta y sacude el picaporte.

Roy la ignora, observando su reflejo.

Nunca lo había notado. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado?

De alguna manera, la puerta se abre y Roy ve a su tía reflejada en el espejo. Mira su cabello oscuro y su piel pálida. Mira sus ojos, iguales a los de él, pero que a la vez _no_ lo son.

― ¿Roy? ¿Pasó algo en la escuela?

Roy se obliga a sí mismo a sonreír y le dice a su tía que nada pasó cuando _sí_ lo hizo.

Roy tiene seis años y se ha dado cuenta, por primera vez, de que él es diferente.

― ¿Tía?

― ¿Sí?

― ¿De dónde soy?

―Esa es una pregunta estúpida. Eres de aquí, Roy.

―Pero... de dónde _soy_ , soy.

Una pausa y, luego, un suspiro.

―Así que algo sí pasó en la escuela.

― ¿Por qué luzco diferente a los demás?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Roy mira a Vanessa e Irene compartir una mirada. Madame Christmas limpia la comisura de su boca con una servilleta y se inclina en su asiento.

―Tu padre (o sea, mi hermano) era Amestrino, pero tu madre era de Xing ―dice ella―. Quizá luzcas distinto si te comparas con los demás _mocosos_ de la escuela, pero eres un ciudadano de Amestris. Tienes los mismos derechos que poseen los demás seres de este país, ¿entendido? No dejaré que te traten injustamente por no encajar con la apariencia común de un Amestrino, ni dejaré que _tú_ permitas que te traten de esa forma por el hecho de que tu madre era de otro país. ¿Me entiendes, Roy?

Roy aprieta el tenedor en su puño, intenta tragar saliva y asiente.

―Lo siento ―su tía toma un sorbo de agua para después mirarlo a los ojos―. Debería contarte más acerca de tu madre y tu padre, más acerca de Xing. ¿Quieres saber algo al respecto? ¿Acerca de Xing? Te diré cualquier cosa que quieras saber, niño.

Él le dice que no quiere saber y que ya no le importa.

Se dice a sí mismo que no quiere saber y que ya no le importa.

(pero él piensa que sí.)

 **[ ... ]**

 **II.**

Es la primera que Roy ve a alguien que luce como _él_. Roy tira de la mano de Madame Christmas, haciéndola detener. Alrededor de ambos la multitud se divide en dos, del modo en que las personas se dividen cuando alguien se detiene en la calle. Roy apunta hacia la vendedora de seda, quien le está entregando un fardo a un hombre.

― ¡Tía! ¡Mira a esa mujer!

Ella aparta la mano de Roy con gentileza.

― ¡Roy! ¡Sabes que es de mala educación apuntar!

Él lo sabe, pero está demasiado emocionado como para escuchar y apunta una vez más.

― ¡Pero tía! ¡Ella luce igual a mí!

De nuevo, Madama Christmas golpea su mano.

―Sí, así es. Probablemente es de Xing.

― ¿Tú crees?

La mujer asiente, como forma de despedirse de su cliente, y desde el otro lado de la calle sus ojos se encuentran con los de Roy. Ella sonríe y él puede notar la forma en que sus ojos se arrugan al hacerlo.

El corazón de Roy martillea contra su pecho.

― ¿Quieres ir hacia allá y hablarle?

La mujer lo saluda con la mano y Roy responde.

―Sí.

Roy tiene ocho años y es la primera vez que se da cuenta de que no está solo.

 **[ ... ]**

 **III.**

No sabe cómo (no sabe si es a causa de su humor, de lo que el maestro Berthold Hawkeye le ha dicho, o incluso de cierto olor que predomina en el aire) pero Roy piensa que va a llover.

Arroja otra piedra al lago.

A estas alturas ya ni siquiera está intentando que reboten en la superficie. En su lugar Roy está permitiendo que se hundan con un _plaf_ hasta tocar el fondo del lago. Él se acerca al borde del agua, mira hacia abajo y encuentra a su reflejo observándole de vuelta.

Deja una piedra caer. La misma rompe la superficie del agua, desbaratando su reflejo en un millón de pedazos.

De estar su tía ahí, ésta le llamaría una auténtica _Reina del drama_ y Roy piensa que tendría razón.

―No lo estás haciendo bien ―una voz, suave pero firme, llama su atención―. Se supone que debes elegir una piedra plana.

Vaya que ella es escurridiza. Escurridiza y silenciosa. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que se pudiera ser tan silencioso? Roy ni siquiera notó el momento en que ella apareció detrás de él y depositó una canasta en el suelo.

Roy se encoge de hombros, sintiendo el calor de la mirada de Riza.

―Tan sólo estoy arrojando piedras ―Roy se inclina y selecciona una del tamaño de su puño. La avienta tan duro como puede y lo salpica todo al impactar contra el agua―. No estoy intentando que reboten.

―Hmmm.

Una piedra que no fue arrojada por Roy rebota sobre el agua seis veces. Por su parte, él arroja una que no produce ningún sonido al impactar con la superficie.

Roy observa el agua.

― ¿El maestro Hawkeye te envió? ―Roy todavía se rehúsa a mirarla. No comprende por qué.

―No ―ella arroja otra, mas ésta tan sólo rebota cuatro veces―. Estoy regresando del mercado. Se me ocurrió pasar por el lago camino a casa ―una pausa―. Diría que es un día hermoso, pero pienso que tal vez lloverá.

De alguna forma, Roy siente alivio de que alguien más piense lo mismo.

―Mi padre hace cosas sin pensar ―Hawkeye continúa antes de que él pueda pensar en qué decir―. Estoy segura de que no te habría preguntado de saber que te molestarías.

Roy se muerde el labio.

―Mi reacción fue exagerada ―otra piedra perturba el tranquilo y pacífico lago.

―Quizás ―murmura ella y, esta vez, la piedra que arroja rebota ocho veces y él no puede más que sorprenderse―. Pero el punto es que su pregunta te molestó.

―Sí.

―Así que...

― ¿Así que qué?

― ¿Así que, _por qué_?

Roy finalmente se voltea para mirarla, intentando pensar en algo que no sea el hecho de que sus ojos parecen estar viendo directamente su alma.

Sus ojos castaños, casi rojizos.

―Porque no sé nada acerca de Xing, excepto que es lo primero que la gente ve en _mí_ ―Roy se burla, despeinando su cabello con los dedos―. Estoy cansado de responder preguntas de las que no sé nada, estoy cansado de que la gente pregunte y estoy _cansado_ de estar _cansado_.

Esta vez, la piedra que él arroja produce un sonido audible cuando cae.

Por unos instantes tan sólo el silencio existe. Pero el mismo no es incómodo, piensa Roy. Es el tipo de silencio que dice mucho más de lo que las palabras jamás podrán.

―Se supone que debes usar una piedra plana ―dice Hawkeye una vez más.

Roy voltea en su dirección.

―Sé cómo hacer que una piedra rebote, señorita Hawkeye ―Roy registra el suelo en busca de una piedra plana y, a pesar de que él esperaba que rebotase, la arroja y se hunde de todas formas.

Ella se cruza de brazos, alzando una ceja. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro y Roy comprende que no la ha engañado en lo absoluto.

― ¿No tienes idea de cómo hacer que una piedra rebote, verdad?

―... No.

Y así ella le enseña; cuando se presiona contra él, guiando su brazo, el corazón de Roy brinca como las piedras sobre el agua.

Ninguno de los dos se percata hasta que ya es tarde. Las nubes han oscurecido el cielo, hay un retumbar y un rayo de luz. Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye se van con rapidez y corren a través del bosque intentando llegar bajo techo antes de que la tormenta se desate.

No lo consiguen y aunque él la _odia_ , Roy descubre que al lado de Riza Hawkeye, la lluvia no le molesta en lo absoluto.

―Yo pienso ―susurra ella desde la cima de las escaleras, húmeda y sonriente, mirándole con fijeza― Yo pienso que tus ojos son hermosos.

Entonces ella se va. Roy escucha el desvanecer de sus pasos y se queda ahí de pie. Se lleva una mano a la cara y recorre con sus dedos la pendiente de su nariz y cejas. Tantea la forma de sus ojos.

Y Roy Mustang sonríe.

Tiene trece años y se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que se siente... orgulloso.

 **[ ... ]**

 **IV.**

Tiene dieciocho años, fresco y joven en la academia, cuando se da cuenta por primera vez que no tiene importancia lo que diga y que puede hacer lo que se le dé la _puta_ gana.

― ¡Oye, Mustang! ¿Cuál es ese platillo de Xing que tiene brotes de bambú? Ya sabes, el que es bastante picante.

―Nǐ hǎo.

― ¡Sí! ―exclama el chico, volviéndose hacia sus amigos―. Nǐ hǎo. Es _buenísimo_ , ¡tenemos que comerlo algún día!

Roy sonríe, fingiendo no notar la forma en que Maes Hughes le mira a través de sus lentes.

― ¿En serio? ―le pregunta Hughes.

Roy no responde, limitándose a tomar una mordida de su tarta de espinaca y finalmente se encoge de hombros.

―Roy.

― ¿Qué?

―Creo que estás lleno de porquería.

Roy aleja el plato de sí y se reclina en su silla.

―No, solamente de tarta.

La sonrisa de Maes Hughes se transforma en un algo un tanto más sombrío.

―Realmente desearía que la gente dejara de darte problemas por algo que tú no puedes controlar.

―Relájate, Hughes. Sólo me preguntó acerca de un platillo; no me insultó ni nada parecido.

―Sigue siendo racista. Y la gente _sí_ te ha dicho cosas terribles.

―Tan sólo es la forma de ser de la gente. Siempre habrá alguien mirando a otros desde la cima de un pedestal que no se han ganado.

―Y siempre habrá alguien en el fondo, mirando hacia arriba, sin poder hacer nada.

 **[ ... ]**

 **V.**

Roy tan sólo tiene veintiún años, con cabello oscuro y piel pálida y ojos rasgados, y se da cuenta de que cualquiera con cabello blanco y piel oscura y ojos rojos atraviesa cosas peores.

 **[ ... ]**

 **VI.**

Roy piensa que realmente son los inocentes los que sufren en la guerra.

Roy piensa que la culpa _quema_.

Hawkeye está ardiendo ahora, sollozando y aferrando las sábanas en sus puños. Él yace acostado a su lado, peinando su cabello con dedos que tiemblan. Roy no sabe qué más podría hacer por ella además de permanecer a su lado.

Ella se lo susurra, a un volumen demasiado bajo como para poder escucharlo. Él se acerca.

―Encontré los registros ―dice ella.

― ¿Qué registros? ―pregunta él.

―Los registros. Los de mi padre, los de mi madre ―Hawkeye está murmurando a mucha velocidad, hablándole sin hablarle en lo absoluto―. Los registros de mi familia.

Un gruñido que es dolor puro.

―Mi bisabuela era Ishvalana. La abuela de mi madre.

Un gemido de desolación absoluta.

―Y yo he matado a _tantos_.

Dios, ella debe sentirse envuelta en _llamas_.

Cerrando los ojos, Roy apoya su frente contra Riza.

Y Roy arde con ella.

 **[ ... ]**

 **VII.**

― ¿Cómo te _atreves_? ―ruge, con la ira irradiando de ella en forma de oleajes. Roy piensa en cuan raro es verla desatándose de esta manera y tan sólo puede mirar, impactado, como Riza dirige un dedo al pecho del hombre―. ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar su lealtad hacia este país? _Púdrete._

― ¡Mayor Mustang! ―el hombre... no, un chico apenas, lloriquea, desviando sus ojos de Hawkeye a Roy―. ¡Ayúdeme!

― ¡Es un ciudadano de Amestris! ―continúa ella, enfurecida―. Tiene los mismos derechos que tú...

Roy tiene veinticuatro, es el _Héroe_ de _Ishval_ y se da cuenta de que si no la detiene Riza va a matarlo con sus propias manos.

― ¡Hawkeye, es suficiente! ―Roy la toma de los hombros, la coloca tras de sí y dirige una sonrisa pintada al chico tembloroso―. Me disculpo ―hace que su voz gotee encanto y no veneno―. Creo que sería lo mejor si olvidásemos este episodio, ¿no le parece? Especialmente ante el hecho de que acaba de cuestionarle a un oficial con un rango mayor (a un héroe de _guerra_ ) si éste es el espía de Xing que todos hemos estado buscando.

El chico palidece, sus ojos expandidos. Traga saliva y asiente, inclinando su cabeza con rapidez antes de prácticamente escapar por la puerta.

Hawkeye libera su brazo del agarre de Roy y, a medida que él voltea, ella se aclara la garganta y acomoda su uniforme con dedos rígidos.

―Discúlpeme, señor. Eso fue poco profesional de mi parte.

―Hawkeye ―dice él, lentamente―. No necesito que usted me proteja. Usted _sabe_ que no necesito que me proteja, ¿verdad?

La mirada en los ojos de ella le dice que, de todas maneras, va a hacerlo.

―Sí, señor. Por supuesto, señor.

 **[ ... ]**

 **VIII.**

Roy tiene veintinueve años, está ciego y se da cuenta de que ver no lo es todo.

―Edward, lamento oír lo que sucedió con tu padre.

―Sí. Gracias ―un suspiro tembloroso―. De todas formas él tenía como mil años.

Roy presiona sus labios y asiente, en espera de que el chico continúe.

―Quien me preocupa realmente es Al ―admite Ed―. Él dice estar bien, pero sé que no es así en realidad.

Silencio.

― ¿Tienes padres?

Los ojos ciegos de Roy parpadean.

―Mi tía me crió. Mis padres murieron cuando era joven ―traga saliva y dice una verdad que nunca ha admitido―. Mi, eh, mi madre provenía de Xing en realidad.

― _No me digas_ ―la voz de Ed está mezclada con sarcasmo y, de poder ver, Roy sabría dónde golpear al mocoso y así lo haría. Pero no puede, así que opta por cruzarse de brazos y suspirar.

―Sí, bueno, no suelo decírselo a los demás.

Hay una pausa.

― ¿En serio? ―Edward suena sorprendido y Edward casi _nunca_ se sorprende―. ¿Por qué?

―No es sencillo el amar éste país siendo diferente. Ser Amestrino es todo lo que he deseado.

― ¿Pero eso no niega la parte de ti que te vuelve la persona que _eres_? ¿No deberías sentirte orgulloso? Es verdad, no luces como cualquier otro idiota de Amestris. ¡No es algo para ocultar! ―Ed continúa antes de que Roy pueda responder―. Al y yo ya somos los únicos que quedan con sangre de Xerxes en las venas. No hay nadie más. Pero soy Amestrino también. Tú puedes ser ambos, sabías, ser tanto de Amestris como de Xing. No dejes que imbéciles racistas te digan qué o quién debes ser.

―Acero ―comienza a decir Roy lentamente, intentando explicar algo que nunca ha pronunciado en voz alta, pero que siempre ha sentido―. Tú luces como un Amestrino; tú puedes _hacerte pasar_ por un Amestrino. Yo no tengo ese lujo. ¿Cómo puedo ser ambos si en Amestris tan sólo se me mira como alguien de Xing? ¿Cómo puedo interferir en la forma en que los demás ven el color de mi piel u ojos?

―Nunca lo pensé de esa forma.

―Nunca has tenido la necesidad.

Un suspiro.

―Eso está jodido.

Roy no puede evitar encogerse de hombros. Esta es su verdad, después de todo. Aquello que le ha tomado una vida entera construir.

―Lo es. Pero las cosas son así.

―Entonces, si no puedes cambiar la forma en que te ven los demás, cambia la forma en que te ves a ti mismo.

―No entiendo ―y realmente no lo hace.

Una corriente de aire se estrella contra su rostro y la imagen de Edward moviendo su mano frente a su rostro se pinta en su mente.

―Lo siento, coronel. Tan sólo quería asegurarme de que la Verdad se llevó tus ojos y no tu cerebro. Úsalo, estúpido. Hay muchas personas a las que puedes preguntarles acerca de Xing, para que así puedas aprender de él. ¿Qué acaso no sabes que cualquier debilidad puede transformarse en una fortaleza?

Edward tiene razón.

Pero Roy _no tiene_ intención de decírselo.

Cuando Ed se va, Roy no duda en pedirle un favor.

Roy puede descifrar, por el sonido de sus pasos, que es Riza y puede darse cuenta también de que no está sola. Tocan a la puerta y él les dice que entren.

― ¿Señor Mustang? ―una voz pequeña lo llama y se acerca.

―Mei Chang ―Roy se sienta en la cama y le sonríe a la oscuridad. Resuena un sonido rasposo a medida que Riza arrastra una silla con dirección a su cama―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Estoy bien... Señor ―agrega la niña con rapidez.

―Me gustaría agradecerte por salvarle la vida a mi teniente ―Roy extiende su mano ciegamente, buscándola a _ella_ y su mano no precisa de ir lejos. Dedos callosos pero suaves se enlazan con los suyos.

―Oh, señor, no fue nada en realidad.

―Bueno, lo fue _todo_ para mí.

―Sí ―interviene Riza, apretando su mano―. Y para mí también. Gracias.

―Antes de que te vayas me gustaría preguntarte algo ―dice Roy antes de que pueda convencerse de no hacerlo.

― ¿Sí?

―Xing: ¿cómo es?

Y más tarde, luego de la ayuda del doctor Marcoh, Roy yace frente al espejo y recorre sus facciones con sus manos, viendo con sus propios ojos.

Sus ojos.

 _Yo pienso_ , susurra una voz proveniente de sus recuerdos, _yo pienso que tus ojos son hermosos._

―Nunca lo había notado ―susurra él de vuelta―. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado?

Es la primera vez que Roy se da cuenta de que es diferente y eso está bien.

 **[ ... ]**

 **IX.**

Roy tiene cuarenta y tres, es el Führer de Amestris y se da cuenta que ante los ojos de ella él siempre será su pequeño niño.

―Ah, con que es Roy, viniendo a visitarme.

―Sabes que sólo estoy aquí por los tragos, Madame.

―Ya veo. Y trajiste a tu esposa e hija contigo para una noche en la ciudad. ¡Chicas! ―alza la voz―. El Führer está aquí.

Chillidos se escuchan desde lo alto de la escalera y sus hermanas bajan corriendo. Él se sienta en el taburete y permite que todas lo adulen. Roy no se queja cuando ellas le pellizcan las mejillas y revuelven su cabello y ciertamente tampoco lo hace cuando por fin dirigen su atención a Riza, quien ríe, permitiéndoles sostener a la bebé.

―Muy bien, muy bien ―Chris abandona su lugar tras el mostrador y se mueve con rapidez. Ella hace gestos con las manos―. Ahora entréguenme a mi niña favorita.

―Una vez me dijiste que, si llegaba a tener preguntas, te las consultara a ti.

Ella alza una ceja.

― ¿Oh? ¿Preguntas acerca de qué? ―admirada, la bebé acerca una mano diminuta al rostro de ella.

Roy no titubea un segundo.

―Acerca de mis padres, mi herencia. Acerca de mí.

Madame Christmas sonríe.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Publicado originalmente el**_ _ **10 de julio, 2018**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 *** Nǐ hǎo** (你好): _hola_ en castellano.

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:** poco es lo que queda por decir; sin dudarlo esto forma parte de lo más significativo que me han otorgado el permiso de traducir.

¡Mi corazón se ensancha de agradecimiento y felicidad...! :')

Porque las facciones y fronteras nada significan: lo que llevamos en el pecho nos vuelve iguales a todos.

 **¡MIL GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO!**

:')


End file.
